


These Stolen Moments

by DoctorCannoli



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Rogue One, Smut, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCannoli/pseuds/DoctorCannoli
Summary: Cassian doesn’t have much time, but he can’t leave without seeing Jyn. Shipping out without saying goodbye just isn’t an option any more, hasn’t been for a long time.





	These Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and my first fic in a looooong time. I hope you enjoy!

Cassian doesn’t have much time, but he can’t leave without seeing Jyn. Shipping out without saying goodbye just isn’t an option any more, hasn’t been for a long time. Ever since Scarif, he's made it a point to let her know that he's leaving. He always tries to leave a note or to seek her out, to take her hand or hold her close and reassure her that - if he has his way - he will always come back to her.

Although she's come so far in trusting him, believing that he would never willingly abandon her, he knows that Jyn still needs reminding. He knows she appreciates it, she's told him as much in their quiet moments together, in that comfortable haze before sleep when she's curled up in his arms, warm against him in their bed. Her trust is a gift, one that he still can't quite believe he is worthy of, and he would never risk losing it. Which is why he has to find her.

He moves quickly through the halls of the base, seeking Jyn's face. These new orders were a surprise. When Draven had called him into a meeting this morning, Cassian hadn't expected anything more than a standard debrief to discuss his most recent assignment. After all, he'd only returned to base two days ago. He had thought there would be more time before he was sent back out into the field, and he had hoped to be able to spend that time with Jyn. It was a foolish thing, to think that he might have have had downtime -- especially at this stage in the war -- but it was foolish hope that had gotten him this far. He wasn't about to abandon it now.

Cassian finds her in the hangar, helping unload cargo from a recently arrived ship. He watches for several moments, not wanting to interrupt her work, or tell her that he's leaving. He doesn't want to see the look on her face when she realizes that he's going to be leaving her behind. He doesn't have much time before he has to report though, and delaying the inevitable will only make it worse.

When he finally calls her name, she turns at the sound of his voice, recognizing it immediately and her eyes soften at the sight of him. The small smile she gives him is bright in the midst of the busy hangar’s dim lights. He gestures to her with a vague nod of his head and she excuses herself to follow him to a secluded alcove behind an X-Wing.

“How was your meeting? What did Draven have to say this time? Anything exciting or just the same old...?” Her voice dies when he turns to her, when she recognizes the look on his face. It’s one she knows well, one she's seen time and time again, and it only means one thing.

"You have orders." Her voice is toneless and cold, betraying her disappointment.

Rather than answer, Cassian pulls her into a tight embrace. This isn’t the first time a mission has separated them, but saying goodbye never gets easier. Jyn wraps her arms around his neck and presses her face into the hollow of his neck and shoulder.

“When?” she whispers, her lips brushing his skin.

“An hour,” he replies, burying his nose in her hair. She smells of sweat and engine oil, the backbones of the Rebellion, and it comforts him. She smells of the only home he’s ever known.

“So soon?" Her voice, close to his ear, betrays her surprise. "You only just got back... What do they have you doing this time?”

“Recon. Nothing overly dangerous,” he says, in an effort to reassure her, as much as himself.

Jyn nods, her hair brushing his cheek, catching on the stubble along his jawline. “How long?”

“Shouldn’t be more than three days.”

She pulls back a little, allowing him to see the scowl on her face. "That's what you said last time. It was nearly three weeks."

"I know. I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "Don't be sorry. this is part of the job. We both know how this goes. Doesn't mean I have to like it." He frames her face with his hands, searching her eyes, wishing her could drive the disappointment out of them. Not knowing what to say to comfort her, Cassian brings their mouths together in an unhurried kiss.

There's so much he wants to say, but he's never been particularly good with words, especially when expressing his feelings. So he kisses her, putting everything he cannot say into the slide of his lips over hers. His hands hold her face, caressing and holding her close, as if content to stay this way forever. Her arms loosen from around his neck and she trails her hands over his body, from his shoulders down his back to his waist, his muscles tight beneath her fingers. It's as if she is mapping every part of him, committing him to memory just in case… Just in case.

The thought of losing her, of being captured or dying in the field and forcing her to continue on without him shakes him, makes him hold her closer, kiss her more fervently. Jyn responds in mind, meeting his urgency. Her passion sparks a heat in his belly and, again, he wishes they had more time, wishes there was time for a proper goodbye. If he had his way, he would take her back to their quarters, lay her down on their bunk, and take his time. He'd touch her in all the ways she likes, go slow and savor every moment. He'd take the time to commit the details of her to his memory - how she feels against him, how she smells, how she tastes, how she looks when she comes apart to his hand or his tongue or his cock.

But he doesn't have that luxury. So he will be satisfied with this, and these memories carry him though until the next time she's back in his arms. He'll think of her, just like this, so very alive and warm, strong and vibrant. She has become his light in this dark, war-torn galaxy, the beacon to which he will always return.  
Disentangling himself from his embrace, Jyn breaks the kiss. Cassian, eyes full of question, follows her without a word when she tugs on his hand and leads him across the room. With a glance over her shoulder, she pulls him into a closet, shutting the door behind them. She locks it. Cassian stares at her.  
“What are you doing?”  
“We don’t have much time before you need to report…” Even in the dark, he can tell that her eyes are sparkling.

Cassian feels his eyebrows lift in surprise, even as understanding dawns on his face. Seems he isn't the only one who's wished for a proper goodbye. He glances at their surroundings, a tiny storeroom, dim and cluttered. “Here?”

Jyn nods and reaches for his hand, pulling him away from the door, back into her arms. He goes willingly, her arms looping around his waist, strong and steady despite her smaller frame. Her eyes are dark and mischievous when she meets his gaze. "Unless you'd rather waste time by heading back to our quarters?"

Cassian shakes his head and grins at her, contemplating her sanity, and his own as well. But isn’t that how it’s been from the start? Her wild, untamed spirit goading him into rebellion, pushing him to take actions he woukd have never dared before.

“Aren’t you worried they might find us…?” he whispers, distracted by her fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck.

“They won’t,” she assures. “Not if you’re quiet.”

Her mouth on his silences any other half-hearted protests he might have voiced. Perhaps she’s right. They are here and alive. Why should they waste any opportunity to be together, to take pleasure where they can? He can feel the tension melt away as his body responds to her – not quite against his will. When he presses his hardening erection against her hip, Jyn pulls away again, smiling, her forehead resting against his.

“So, what do you say, Captain?” she glances up at him from beneath her lashes, a smirk on her lips.

In answer, Cassian pins her up against the wall, kissing her fiercely, his body pressing needfully into her hers. Jyn moans into his mouth, her tongue eagerly seeking entry to his mouth, gliding deftly over his own. He never tires of the taste of her, of the warmth and softness and feel of her. She is everything that he could ever want and, oh, how he wants her. He rocks his hips against hers and she shifts to better accept him. She grinds her body against his, the growing pressure and friction torturous. He continues, trailing his lips down her cheek, her jaw, her neck. He grazes the skin with his teeth, nipping and kissing, feeling her body writhe beneath his.

Head thrown back, Jyn closes her eyes, biting her bottom lip to keep from making a sound. Even though he knows they must be quiet, he wants to hear her. He palms her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples through the layers of clothing separating his hands from her skin. She inhales sharply and squirms, hips stuttering against him. He smiles triumphantly.

For her own part, Jyn does not stay still. Her fingers unbutton his shirt, nimble and steady, so she can slide her hands over his chest, passing over his nipples and carding through the crisp hair on his chest. Further exploring, she traces the muscles of his abdomen, hard and flexing beneath her touch. He sucks in a breath as her fingertips curl into his waistband and brush against the wiry hair that descends towards his cock. She huffs a laugh when a noise that sounds suspiciously like a groan escapes from his throat.

Cassian lets the sound deepen into a growl as he slides a hand down to lift the hem of her shirt and trace the sensitive skin at the top of her trousers. Her skin is paler here, softer. Deftly, his fingers pop the snap of her trousers, slide the zipper. His hand slips inside her pants, past the short curls of hair, to part her folds and find her wet and ready. She jerks at the feel of his fingers on her clit, hissing his name through her teeth. Her eyes flutter closed and she mumbles incoherently. Cassian smiles, taking pride in her current state of distraction.

"Good?" he asks, already knowing the answer.

Jyn nods arches into his hand, scrabbling to pull him closer. Cassian presses against her, anchoring her between the wall and his body. She leans her head on his shoulder and he can hear her breath sharp and ragged in his ear. His slick fingers move quickly, circling, darting, never stopping. Nearly two years together has given him knowledge of how to touch her, how to bring her to the brink and back again and again and again. Now, though, he wants her to come undone as quickly as possible.

“There! There. Yes,” she pants, and he grins, kissing the spot just below her ear.

Jyn rocks her hips against his hand, urging him on. Her lips find his skin, kissing the smooth flesh of his neck , over and over, just below his would-be beard. He can feel the tension as it builds in her body. Her breath comes in short gasps, matching the wild pounding of her heart. He continues, ever relentless, chasing down her release. Cassian knows she wants to hang on to this moment, make it last as long as possible, but they don’t have that kind of time. He slips a finger inside her, then another, the pad of his thumb gliding over her clit. Her head hits the wall with a thunk and she fists his shirt in her hand.

“Come for me, Jyn,” he whispers in her ear, eliciting a whimper from her. “I know you can. Come for me.”

Cassian quirks his fingers, crooking them just right, and she gasps and stiffens. He covers her mouth with his, swallowing her moans as she comes. She shudders in his arms, her orgasm overtaking her so swiftly that her knees buckle.

Cassian feels her body sag and steps in to steady her before her legs can give way. She breathes deeply, resting her forehead against his lips and quieting as her body calms back down. He kisses her sweaty brow and smiles, shushing her softly. Jyn lifts her face and kisses him.

“You’re damn good at that,” she says, just a little breathless.

“You should know by now that I’m good at everything,” he chuckles lowly.

“Cocky,” she chides, smirking as her hand snakes between them, cupping the part of him that still presses insistently into her lower stomach.

It’s Cassian who moans now, pressing further into her hand. A quick metallic rasp later and she has him in hand, stroking, exploring. He lets his eyes slip closed, gritting his teeth to bite back any noise he might make. Jyn kisses his exposed throat, her lips roaming over the straining muscles in his neck, grazing over his pulse point.

As relentlessly as he pursued her pleasure, she seeks his, her grip just tight enough, her speed just enough. His breath stutters in his chest, his pulse pounding in his ears. He is about to kiss her when she suddenly turns in his arms, pressing his back against the wall. Cassian’s eyes flash to hers as she kneels in front of him. Jyn edges his shirt further open and kisses his abdomen. Her fingers hook in his fatigues, tugging his clothing halfway down his thighs, before sliding her hand back up to curl around his cock, her thumb gently caressing his sensitive tip.

Cassian’s breath hitches. He looks down at her, eyes questioning. He knows what she is about to do and hopes she doesn’t feel that this is an obligation on her part. She gives an impish smile in response and takes him in her mouth.

With a low growl, his eyes slam shut, his whole body arching forward at the sensations surging through him. Threading his fingers in her hair, he tugs lightly, not enough to hurt and not in an attempt to control, but to encourage. The warmth and wetness of her mouth mimics the familiar feel of her body, a body that he has missed. A sense of deprivation and longing rises in him, driving him mad. Her lips and tongue move, coinciding with the movements of her other hand, bringing him closer and closer.

“Jyn…” her name rips from his throat, guttural and low.

She recognizes his warning and pulls away. Standing now, she pushes her underwear and still-loose trousers to the floor, kicking them free once she toes off her boots. His hands find her waist, pressing her against the wall once more. He hitches her thigh up and she curls a leg around his hip. He kisses her fiercely, his hand fumbling between them, guiding himself into her. Jyn winds her arms around his neck, both of her legs around his waist now. His hands slip under her thighs and hold her steady as he enters her, feeling her tighten around him reflexively.

“Fuck,” he groans, stilling for a moment to collect himself, but she is already shifting against him.

“Come on, Captain,” her voice is silk and heat and danger. “C’mon…”

He steals her breath with a thrust, setting up a quick rhythm that leaves her gasping in his ear, offering encouragement and obscenities. Cassian feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Her words and her body and her fingers in his hair and the heat of her is overwhelming and he can’t hold out. It is only a few moments before he stiffens, hips stuttering to a halt as he comes inside of her, cursing and grunting her name.

"Fuck, Jyn, fuck... oh, fuck..."

He holds her tight, riding out the waves of his orgasm, dropping his forehead to the curve of her neck, breathing her in. She still smells of engines and sweat… and, now, sex. He lets out a small laugh at the absurdity of all, of what they’ve just done. It isn’t the first time she’s seduced him like his, and he already knows it won’t be the last.

Jyn cards her fingers through his hair, pushing it back from where it has fallen into his face and kisses him softly. “What is it?”

With a slight shake of his head, Cassian opens his eyes and meets hers. “Do you think we were quiet enough?”

She chuckles, softly. “No one’s come knocking at the door like last time, so I’ll take that as a good sign.”

“Agreed.” He leans in and kisses her, letting her down gently until she’s back on her own two feet. They dress quickly and quietly, stealing glances at one another.

“I’m going to miss you, you know.”

“I know,” he sighs. “It’s only a few days. It’s routine, Jyn.”

“You’ll be careful.” It’s a statement, not a request.

“Always.” He kisses her once more, sweet and slow, committing this last, unhurried moment to memory. When they pull apart, he smiles. “I love you.”

She smiles too. “I know. And I love you.”

He rests his forehead against hers, unwilling for the moment to end. There's so much more time he wants to give her, but, as always, the Rebellion is calling him away. Jyn pulls away first, so he doesn't have to, clearing her throat and giving his shoulder a playful shove.

“You'd better get going before they send someone out to look for you," she grins cheekily. "After all, I’d hate for Draven to find out that you were late to report because we were fucking in a closet.”


End file.
